Using LEDs for lighting applications is becoming more and more popular as the cost of LEDs drops due to manufacturing improvements. LED lighting often utilizes an array of individual LEDs, such as a plurality of LEDs connected in series, to increase the amount of light outputted to a desired amount. Because LEDs typically operate from a DC voltage source, the AC voltage that is typically found as a power source needs to be converted to DC power in order to drive the LED array, and thus an LED driver is provided to convert the AC source to a DC power supply for driving the array.
However, current systems provide DC voltage outputs that are typically less than the voltage of the AC source, which is often at 120V for household applications. It has been determined that it would be desirable to increase the voltage at which an LED array operates to an amount that is greater than the line voltage, but it is always desirable to reduce the size, cost, and number of components that are utilized in such lighting application. Accordingly, desirable would be a way to provide a high-voltage DC power source higher than the AC source voltage for driving an LED array while also reducing the cost, complexity, and size of the components utilized.